Display and lighting systems based on LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) have a variety of applications. Such display and lighting systems are designed by arranging a plurality of photo-electronic elements (“elements”) such as rows of individual LEDs. LEDs that are based upon semiconductor technology have traditionally used inorganic materials, but recently, the organic LED (“OLED”) has become a potential substitute. Examples of other elements/devices using organic materials include organic solar cells, organic transistors, organic detectors, and organic lasers.
An organic OLED is typically comprised of two or more thin organic layers (e.g., an electrically conducting organic layer and an emissive organic layer which emits light) which separate an anode and a cathode layer. Under an applied forward potential, the anode injects holes into the stack of organic layers, while the cathode injects electrons. The injected holes and electrons each migrate (under the influence of an externally applied electric field) toward the opposite electrode and recombine in the emissive layer under emission of a photon. Similar device structure and device operation applies for OLEDs consisting of small molecule organic layers and/or polymeric organic layers. Each of the OLEDs can be a pixel element in a passive/active matrix OLED display or an single element used as a general area light source and the like. The construction of OLED light sources and OLED displays from individual OLED elements or devices is well known in the art. The displays and light sources may have one or more common layers such as common substrates, anodes or cathodes and one or more common organic layers sandwiched in between. They may also consist of photo-resist or electrical separators, bus lines, charge transport and/or charge injection layers, and the like. Typically, a transparent or semi-transparent glass substrate is used in bottom-emitting OLED devices.
In devices for lighting applications with separated elements emitting red, green and blue light, it is difficult to obtain white light of sufficient quality due to limited mixing of these colors. The out-coupling of generated light in single color OLED devices is limited due to inner reflection at the substrate-air-boundary caused by the significant difference in the refractive index. Currently there are few if any solutions existing to blend the light of sources with different colors to get a uniform white emission.